


Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

by SoapDiSpencer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Fluff, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Priest Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: Tadashi is a 'sweet young man' according to all the elderly women who watch him trail behind Father Tsukishima like an excited little puppy. Tadashi smiles at everyone and is always ready to help out where he could. It didn't matter that Tadashi was only pushing thirty and far too old to be called a 'young man' anymore. Tadashi was forever to be the sweet young man that put up with 'grumpy old Father Tsukishima'. It didn't matter that Tsukishima was only pushing thirty and was about as far off old as Tadashi was far off young. He was always calm, his tone clipped, his expression flat. The elderly women gossiped that he better be glad that sweet Tadashi gave him the time of day with his terrible attitude.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, this is dedicated to the actual love of my life. Come get your soup. I know this is late, but like .... sorry babe <3.

Tadashi is a 'sweet young man' according to all the elderly women who watch him trail behind Father Tsukishima like an excited little puppy. Tadashi smiles at everyone and is always ready to help out where he could. It didn't matter that Tadashi was only pushing thirty and far too old to be called a 'young man' anymore. Tadashi was forever to be the sweet young man that put up with 'grumpy old Father Tsukishima'. It didn't matter that Tsukishima was only pushing thirty and was about as far off old as Tadashi was far off young. He was always calm, his tone clipped, his expression flat. The elderly women gossiped that he better be glad that sweet Tadashi gave him the time of day with his terrible attitude. 

"Father, have you finished up for the day?"

"Yes, Tadashi. That was the last of them." 

"Would you like me to help you sort through your mail?"

"It really isn't needed, but if you wish to."

This wasn't an uncommon occurrence. It wasn't strange for Tadashi to trail after Father Tsukishima looking at him like the Lord himself spoke through him. Tadashi had been a devoted member of this congregation since he was a child. That priest was long gone by this point, but Tadashi found a friend in the one who replaced him. Every Sunday without fail Tadashi would sit in the front pew and watch Father Tsukishima like he was a god and no one questioned it. 

Tadashi walked into the office with Father Tsukishima easily, the bright expression on his face never slipping even as the door closed and Father Tsukishima hesitated a beat too long. Tadashi reached his hand out grabbing Father Tsukishima by the jaw forcing the taller man to look at him. Father Tsukishima's eyes grew hazy at the familiar pressure of Tadashi's fingers on his jawbone. 

"Tadashi."

"Yes, father?"

"Please."

"Already so ready to break your vows? You are such a whore."

Kei didn't even flinch at the words coming out of Tadashi's mouth. He had accepted the fact that he wasn't worthy of his title anymore. He had broken more vows than he could count and would break even more for the man in front of him. He was weak. 

"Please, Tadashi. I need you."

"Kneel."

Kei dropped to his knees in front of Tadashi, his head bowed in submission. Tadashi was more of a god than the one he had promised himself to. Tadashi was always there to break Kei open and remake him however he wanted. 

"Who do you worship?"

"You, Tadashi."

"Who do you serve?"

"You, Tadashi."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Tadashi."

The words were practiced. This was ritualistic. He prayed to Tadashi every day the same way he was supposed to pray to their creator. He had fallen from God's grace the second he had laid eyes on Tadashi with his soft features and a bright smile. Tadashi had claimed him down to his soul. 

"If you belong to me then why are you praying to someone else?"

"I only pray to you, Tadashi."

Tadashi reached out to run a gentle hand through Kei's hair praising him for not fighting the truth. When they first started this Kei would try and claim that he still belonged to the church. Kei would always break by the end, but he used to put up a token argument. 

"My good little disciple. What do you want, Father?"

"Please… please let me-." 

Kei reached out his hands, ghosting over the buckle of Tadashi's belt. Tadashi always looked so soft and put together, but Kei knew differently. Kei knew how much he affected the shorter man. He knew that Tadashi loved him like this pliant and begging to be owned.

"Such a slut for my cock. Already fucking gagging for it and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

Kei let out a high desperate noise tipping himself forward to press his face against the bulge of Tadashi’s cock. He was shameless by this point. He knew how much Tadashi got off on how willing he always was. Tadashi liked the fact that the normally cool and composed Father Tsukishima crumbled in seconds for him.

Tadashi slapped Kei across the face sharply making Kei’s eyes roll back slightly. He was weak to the normally soft, sweet Tadashi, finally letting loose and treating him like a toy to be used only for his pleasure. When they first started this song and dance Tadashi was scared of hurting Kei. It took months for Tadashi to actually put some strength into the blows. It never failed to unravel all composure that Kei had left.

“You’re such a greedy slut. I could break you in half and you would thank me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, master.”

“Pathetic.”

Tadashi grabbed Kei’s chin pressing two fingers past his lips. Kei dutifully sucked at the fingers in his mouth, his eyes already getting hazy. The highlight of his week was always the moment when he could give himself completely to Tadashi.

Kei choked slightly when Tadashi forced his fingers to the back of his throat, but didn’t complain at all. He never minded being choked especially when it made Tadashi look at him like that. Tadashi looked like he was ready to eat Kei alive, his teeth already chewing at his bottom lip like he was holding back from sinking them into Kei.

“Strip.”

“Yes, Master.”

Kei pulled off his cassock with practiced ease. He should have more respect for the garments that signified his position as the leader of the church. When he had first become a priest he had always taken off the cassock with the reverence that he felt it deserved. Now he shucked it off like the fabric meant nothing. He had already defiled the meaning behind the fabric so the importance had dwindled.

“You are being wasted in those fucking robes. You ought to be preaching with only my collar on your pretty throat. Why does a pathetic whore like you need clothes when you're only good on your knees choking on a cock?”

Tadashi gripped Kei’s hair and yanked his head back so that Kei was forced to arch his back to keep his position on his knees. Tadashi pulled Kei forward again pressing his face into Tadashi’s cock. Kei moaned loudly at being pushed around. He loved the feeling of Tadashi’s long steady fingers pressed to the back of his head. He felt grounded by the pressure. Tadashi gripped Kei’s jaw with his other hand, yanking Kei up to look at him while his hand that was pressed to the back of his scalp came off to undo his pants easily. Kei’s mouth watered at the sight. 

“Are you going to behave for me, Father?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Such an easy slut.”

Tadashi pulled Kei down to his cock. Kei opened his mouth letting Tadashi set the pace. Tadashi caressed Kei’s cheek as he guided the head of his cock to Kei’s open mouth. Kei tried to relax his throat knowing that while Tadashi was being gentle now he wouldn’t be for long. Tadashi loved the sight of Kei choking on his cock almost as much as Kei enjoyed actually choking on Tadashi’s cock.

Tadashi reached his hand down to gently take off Kei’s glasses, placing them on Kei’s desk so that they didn’t get damaged. Kei felt the warm flutter in his chest grow at how lovingly tender Tadashi was at times. Little things showed that despite the rough treatment of the scene Tadashi still cared about Kei. Kei let himself drop more into the hazy, obedient headspace. 

Tadashi watched Kei completely relax with the feeling of Tadashi’s cock on his tongue. Kei trusted Tadashi implicitly. It never needed to be said. Kei knew that if he wanted it, everything would stop. Tadashi knew that Kei was willing to bend over backwards to please him and Kei knew that Tadashi would never ask for anything that he wasn’t comfortable with. 

“Such a good little disciple.”

Kei let his brain fog up a little more at the praise that dusted a blush across his cheeks and made him spread his thighs a little more. Tadashi finally shifted to steady himself before thrusting his cock into Kei’s mouth adoring the weak whimper that Kei let out. Kei wasn’t ever going to get better at this; he was sure about it. He still choked and teared up just as bad as the first time but it didn’t matter. He loved it. He loved how Tadashi could ruin him like this. His eyes watered at Tadashi’s cock hitting the back of his throat but he didn’t even consider trying to stop him. He never wanted this to end. Tadashi only pulled back when Kei had tears streaming messily down his cheeks.

“You are being so good for me today, my beautiful little whore.”

“Thank you, master.”

Tadashi’s hand moved back to Kei’s hair, tugging Kei harshly to his feet before bending him over his office desk. The movement was fluid and practiced. Kei wondered when Tadashi had managed to move his glasses and where. Kei still felt the burn of embarrassment when Tadashi slotted himself between his open thighs and spread his cheeks. He didn’t think he would ever get used to the feeling of being owned. There was no question that Tadashi owned his body and soul. Tadashi could ask anything of him and he would try and do it no matter what, but he also knew that Tadashi would never ask anything of him that he wasn’t willing to give. Tadashi despite their song and dance was still the sweetest person that Kei had ever met.

Tadashi dropped down behind Kei and before Kei knew what was happening Tadashi was licking a long strip from his balls to his tailbone. Kei’s cheeks burned bright red at the sound that was ripped from his throat. He could let Tadashi use him without feeling a single shred of embarrassment, but he would inevitably fall to pieces at the attention that Tadashi paid to his body.

“You sound like a cheap whore when I eat you out. You can’t hide that’s all you are good for can you?”

“Master, please-“

“Stupid whore as well, aren’t you? You belong to me, Father. I am the god that you serve. I am the only thing that matters not your modesty.”

“Yes, master.”

Tadashi pressed a kiss on the small of Kei’s back and spread his cheeks again to press his tongue back to Kei’s rim. Kei knew that he must look like a cheap whore like this, his legs spread wide and his arms stretched out gripping the desk desperately. He didn’t really care. No one would see him like this except Tadashi and Tadashi liked making a mess of him.

He vaguely heard the click of his desk drawer and knew what was coming before the chill of the lube even touched his skin. It was a familiar sound at this point. Tadashi liked having him in his office and so he started keeping supplies close for his convenience. 

“Still whine like you did the first time I showed you what a cockslut you are. You still whine despite how your greedy hole still parts for me like I belong here.”

Kei is vaguely aware of the steady babble of Tadashi’s name that is escaping his lips. He can never keep track of exactly what he says when Tadashi starts fingering him open. The haze of arousal and being owned by Tadashi has too tight of a hold on him for him to think about anything so inconsequential.

Tadashi spanks his ass hard with his free hand just as he curls his fingers to brush against Kei’s prostate and Kei thinks that this must be what heaven feels like. He thinks he screamed judging by the soothing fingers over his ass, but he wasn’t conscious of the noise.

“Doing so good for me. How do you want me, as a reward?”

“Wanna see you, ‘Dashi.”

“You’re so sweet like this. I should keep you spread open on my cock all day and night to make sure that you don’t get that attitude of yours back.”

Tadashi’s words make Kei's cheeks burn pink again. He gently guides Kei onto his back, yanking his right leg up over his shoulder so that Kei was still spread wide open for him. Kei could barely make Tadashi out from the blur of not having his glasses, but he could clearly see that Tadashi hadn’t even loosened his tie. Tadashi still looked composed and collected despite the mess he had made of Kei.

Tadashi’s fingers dug into Kei’s thighs as he pressed inside. Kei’s head tipped back at the familiar stretch that burned up his spine. He had to struggle to look back at Tadashi who had leaned close enough that Kei could see his face again. Tadashi looked like a god at that moment. His cheeks were slightly flushed, but his eyes were dark with a possessive claim as he looked at Kei. Kei had never felt more powerful or powerless in his life. 

“You’re so fucking loud. One of these days someone is going to come in and hear you moaning like a cheap whore on my cock.”

Kei didn’t care. He couldn’t quiet himself if he tried. If they needed to be quiet then Tadashi gagged him. There was no other way. He couldn’t even tell what he was saying, much less control it. Tadashi pressed two fingers into his open mouth as his thrusts got harder, losing his composed rhythm. He could feel his other hand that had been gripping his thigh move to wrap around his neglected cock. Neither of them would last long and Kei kind of wished they could last in this moment forever. He wished that he had any modicum of art skills so he could save how Tadashi looked as he tipped over the edge of bliss, his mouth open, his nose scrunched up cutely, and his eyes closed. 

Kei’s orgasm both took him by surprise and was completely expected. The buzz of the world started to seep back into his mind as Tadashi gently kissed over his leg before gently letting it slip from his shoulder. He saw Tadashi smile brightly at him as he slid on his glasses bringing him back into the world fully. He almost wished he could linger longer in the moment where the world didn’t exist beyond Tadashi above him.

“How are you feeling, love?”

“I’m ‘kay. You?”

Tadashi needed to take care of Kei after scenes like this. Kei would have been happy with just being held, but it was Tadashi’s personal aftercare to dote on Kei making sure that he was completely catered to.

“I’m fine, love. You did so good. Do you hurt anywhere?”

“No, my ass stings a bit from you spanking me, but nothing else.”

Kei had to really think about it to even be aware of that feeling with how floaty his body felt. Tadashi pressed a kiss to the tender skin of Kei’s ass. Kei forgets that Tadashi used to be an athlete right up until the point when he is feeling the full weight of Tadashi’s strength. Kei had always been thin but Tadashi should not be able to manhandle him into his clothes that easily. Tadashi slipped into Kei’s chair pulling Kei into his lap so he could hold him. Kei relaxed completely, his face buried in Tadashi’s neck.

“I feel disgusting.”

Tadashi giggled at Kei’s assessment of his body. He had spit and tears dried on his face and he could feel Tadashi’s cum leaking out of him. They would shower after both of them could move their limbs again. 

“You look messy as well.”

“It’s your fault.”

“You liked it.”

“No, I loved it.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“No one will believe you.”

Tadashi pressed another kiss to Kei’s shoulder running his fingers through Kei’s hair lovingly. 

“Tadashi, I think I wanna leave the church.”

“What?”

“I wanna be able to be with you openly.”

“Kei, you love being a priest.”

“I can’t stand up there and live a lie anymore. I love you. I want… more?”

“Only if that is what you want. I am happy to have you any way I can. I admit it will be nice to be able to kiss away your pout in public as well.”

“I don’t pout!”

“Liar.”

“Asshole.”

Tadashi caressed Kei’s fingers gently kissing the pad of each one individually.

“Wanna get married?”

“What?”

“I mean you are finally leaving your husband.”

“Please don’t call the church my husband. I feel like a cheating wife.”

Tadashi chuckled and kissed along the bridge of Kei’s nose. 

“You wanna marry me?”

“I’ve always wanted to marry you, bratty attitude and all.”

“You know this proposal would go over better if you were nicer.”

“Life would go over better if you were nicer.”

“Why do I wanna marry you?”

“Because you love me?”

“Yeah, because I love you.”


End file.
